Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One
Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One is a compilation album featuring all 100 released songs from the first season of Glee, and is sold exclusively on iTunes. Track Listing #Don't Stop Believin' (Glee Cast Version) #On My Own (Glee Cast Version) #Can't Fight This Feeling (Glee Cast Version) #Rehab (Glee Cast Version) #Leaving on a Jet Plane (Glee Cast Version) #Gold Digger (Glee Cast Version) #Push It (Glee Cast Version) #I Say a Little Prayer (Glee Cast Version) #Take a Bow (Glee Cast Version) #Mercy (Glee Cast Version) #Bust Your Windows (Glee Cast Version) #I Wanna Sex You Up (Glee Cast Version) #Taking Chances (Glee Cast Version) #Maybe This Time (Glee Cast Version) (feat. Kristin Chenoweth) #Alone (Glee Cast Version) (feat. Kristin Chenoweth) #Last Name (Glee Cast Version) (feat. Kristin Chenoweth) #Somebody to Love (Glee Cast Version) #It's My Life/Confessions Part II (Glee Cast Version) #Halo/Walking on Sunshine (Glee Cast Version) #Hate on Me (Glee Cast Version) #No Air (Glee Cast Version) #You Keep Me Hangin' On (Glee Cast Version) #Keep Holding On (Glee Cast Version) #Bust a Move (Glee Cast Version) #Thong Song (Glee Cast Version) #Sweet Caroline (Glee Cast Version) #I Could Have Danced All Night (Glee Cast Version) #Dancing with Myself (Glee Cast Version) #Defying Gravity (Glee Cast Version) #Defying Gravity (Glee Cast - Chris Colfer/Kurt Solo Version) #Defying Gravity (Glee Cast - Lea Michele/Rachel Solo Version) #Proud Mary (Glee Cast Version) #Endless Love (Glee Cast Version) #I'll Stand By You (Glee Cast Version) #Don't Stand So Close to Me (Young Girl) (Glee Cast Version) #Crush (Glee Cast Version) #(You're) Having My Baby (Glee Cast Version) #Lean on Me (Glee Cast Version) #Bootylicious (Glee Cast Version) #Don't Make Me Over (Glee Cast Version) #Papa Don't Preach (Glee Cast Version) #Hair/Crazy in Love (Glee Cast Version) #Imagine (Glee Cast Version) #True Colors (Glee Cast Version) #Smile (Glee Cast Version) (Cover of Charile Chaplin Song) #Jump (Glee Cast Version) #Smile (Glee Cast Version) (Cover of Lily Allen Song) #And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going (Glee Cast Version) #Don't Rain on My Parade (Glee Cast Version) #You Can't Always Get What You Want (Glee Cast Version) #My Life Would Suck Without You (Glee Cast Version) #Hello, I Love You (Glee Cast Version) #Gives You Hell (Glee Cast Version) #Hello (Glee Cast Version) (feat. Jonathan Groff) #Highway to Hell (Glee Cast Version) (feat. Jonathan Groff) #Hello, Goodbye (Glee Cast Version) #Express Yourself (Glee Cast Version) #Borderline/Open Your Heart (Glee Cast Version) #Vogue (Glee Cast Version) #Like a Virgin (Glee Cast Version) (feat. Jonathan Groff) #4 Minutes (Glee Cast Version) #What It Feels Like For a Girl (Glee Cast Version) #Like a Prayer (Glee Cast Version) (feat. Jonathan Groff) #Burning Up (Glee Cast Version) (feat. Jonathan Groff) #Fire (Glee Cast Version) (feat. Kristin Chenoweth) #A House Is Not a Home (Glee Cast Version) #One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home (Glee Cast Version) (feat. Kristin Chenoweth) #Beautiful (Glee Cast Version) #Home (Glee Cast Version) (feat. Kristin Chenoweth) #Physical (Glee Cast Version) (feat. Olivia Newton-John) #Ice Ice Baby (Glee Cast Version) #U Can't Touch This (Glee Cast Version) #Run Joey Run (Glee Cast Version) (feat. Jonathan Groff) #Total Eclipse of the Heart (Glee Cast Version) (feat. Jonathan Groff) #Jessie's Girl (Glee Cast Version) #Lady Is a Tramp (Glee Cast Version) #The Boy Is Mine (Glee Cast Version) #Rose's Turn (Glee Cast Version) #One (Glee Cast Version) #Dream On (Glee Cast Version) (feat. Neil Patrick Harris) #Safety Dance (Glee Cast Version) #I Dreamed a Dream (Glee Cast Version) (feat. Idina Menzel) #Dream a Little Dream (Glee Cast Version) #Funny Girl (Glee Cast Version) (feat. Idina Menzel) #Bad Romance (Glee Cast Version) #Shout It Out Loud (Glee Cast Version) #Beth (Glee Cast Version) #Poker Face (Glee Cast Version) (feat. Idina Menzel) #Another One Bites the Dust (Glee Cast Version) #Tell Me Something Good (Glee Cast Version) #Loser (Glee Cast Version) #It's a Man's Man's Man's World (Glee Cast Version) #Good Vibrations (Glee Cast Version) #Give Up the Funk (Glee Cast Version) #Faithfully (Glee Cast Version) #Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' (Glee Cast Version) #Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) #Bohemian Rhapsody (Glee Cast Version) (feat. Jonathan Groff) #To Sir, With Love (Glee Cast Version) #Over the Rainbow (Glee Cast Version) Trivia *This is the album which contains the major number of songs, while the others are generally made up of 15-20 tracks *This is the only album made up of a complete season of tracks. *This is the only album to be exclusively released on iTunes. Category:Albums Category:Merchandise Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One